Le royaume des morts
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication Duo est un pilote de Gundam certes mais n'estil pas autre chose encore? Est d'ou lui vient le surnom de Shinigami? ATTENTION YAOI REVIEW SVP
1. Prologue: Shinigami, un des enfants de l...

AUTEUR: Tsuki_chan

NOM DE LA FIC: Le Royaume des morts.

SOURCE: Gundam Wing

COUPLES: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5xR

GENRE: Yaoi, POV, léger OOC, lime et lemon plus tard.

DISCLAIMER: Y sont pas à moi !!!!!!! J'ai beau avoir supplié ils refusent de venir habiter chez moi (qui a crié c'est normal ????) Enfin bref ils sont pas à moi à part le maître qui est à mouah !!!! Donc pas touche !!!!!

********** 

__

Si ce chapitre vous plait écrivez moi un email ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Pendant que j'y suis je fais un petit coup de pub: j'ai écrit une autre fic sur Harry Potter qui se nomme Danse au Clair de Lune, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil (elle est sur le super site Fallen Angel) !!!! Au fait contrairement au apparence cette fic n'est pas du tout glauque (ou alors vraiment un mini peu) !!!!

********** 

Le royaume des morts.

Prologue: Shinigami, un des enfants de la mort.

__

Duo:

Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. Je suis un pilote de gundam. Physiquement , ben je suis pas mal je dois dire. J'ai de longs cheveux châtain rassemblés en une tresse, j'ai un visage avenant et souriant et des yeux que personnellement je trouve extra, ils sont violet clair (améthyste quoi) avec des éclats plus sombres. 

Le seul qui peut me battre de ce côté là, c'est Heero, un de mes partenaires, il a des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu cobalt incroyable (cependant les autres ont aussi de très beaux yeux, Wufei les a d'un noir profond et envoûtant, Quatre les a d'une belle couleur turquoise pleine de vie et enfin Trowa les a d'une couleur vert émeraude pleine de force et de tranquillité ).

Sinon, je suis assez bien foutu, j'ai un corps mince et musclé, et je mesure un mètre cinquante-six pour quarante-quatre kilo. 

Dit comme ça, J'ai l'air tout à fait normal (si on écarte le fait que je suis un terroriste) mais en fait je suis Shinigami, un des enfants de la mort. Je suis le confident et le plus fidèle serviteur de mon maître la mort (et oui, c'est un homme).

Vous, vous demandez certainement ce que j'entend par serviteur ?? Et bien c'est simple, je l'aide comme ses cent quatre vingt dix neuf autre serviteurs à guider les âmes des morts.

__

***Flash Back** *

Le jeune homme se trouve dans une espèce de long couloir avec une lumière blanche à son bout, seulement il refuse d'y aller car ce serait abandonner ce qu'il avait de plus cher: sa vie.

_Non, crie t-il, je ne veux pas y aller, je refuse, je veux vivre.

Soudain, la lumière n'est plus blanche, mais rouge sang, elle se diffuse telle une gigantesque toile d'araignée, et elle éclaire tout le passage. C'est tellement beau que le jeune homme en a le souffle coupé.

Tout a coup, il entend un bruit derrière lui et se retourne. Il se trouve nez à nez avec le plus bel être qu'il est jamais vu.

Il semble avoir son âge (c'est à dire seize ans) et mesure dans les un mètre soixante cinq, il a de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige retenus en queue de cheval d'où s'échappent plusieurs mèches qui encadrent son beau visage, fin et aristocratique où brillent ses yeux aux pupilles fendues et à la couleur dorée comme les yeux d'un tigre.

Il a un corps fin et musclé, une peau d'ivoire et de magnifiques ailes de plumes noires. Il est habillé d'un pantalon chinois noir et d'un gilet de soie noir à manches courtes qui s'ouvre sur son torse nu et dévoile sur son bras gauche un serpent tatoué. 

_Qui êtes vous ??? murmure le jeune homme.

L'être sourit et répond doucement:

_Je suis la mort, je t'ai entendu, tu ne veux pas mourir n'est ce pas ???

_Je veux continuer à vivre !!!

_Malheureusement, cela est impossible. Mais je peux te proposer une alternative.

_Quoi donc ???

_Viens à mes côtés, devient un de mes serviteurs et tu auras la vie éternelle.

_Que devrais-je faire ???

_M'aider dans ma tâche, amener les âmes en enfer ou au paradis, me servir fidèlement et sans poser de question.

_Je suis d'accord.

_Es–tu sûr enfant ??? Tu ne pourras peut être pas le supporter !!!!!

_Je suis absolument sûr.

_Dans ce cas. Dit moi enfant quel est ton nom ?????

_Duo, Duo Maxwell.

_Bien Duo Maxwell te voilà donc devenu un de mes serviteurs. Quand tu seras dans mon royaume, ton nom sera Shinigami, cela signifie Dieu de la mort, tu seras appelé ainsi car tu as par dessus tout refusé la mort.

****

*Fin Flash Back*

Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Cela va faire 315 ans que je suis au service de mon maître et jamais je ne l'ai regretté. Bien que cela a été difficile, je suis devenu son meilleur et plus fidèle serviteur, mais aussi son confident, car il n'y a pas de plus lourd fardeau à porter que d'être la mort en personne ( c'est pour ça que je désespère pas de réussir un jour à décongeler mon Hee-chan, si j'ai réussi avec la mort elle même, je devrait réussir avec le soldat parfais).

_ Duo, tu es là ????

_Oui, entre Quatre.

Quatre Raberba Winner, un vrai ange tombé du ciel. Je l'adore il est comme un frère pour moi.

_Duo nous avons une nouvelle mission.

_OK, j'arrive.

Je me lève du lit où j'étais affalé comme une méduse échouée sur la table, j'attrape ma casquette au passage et je suis Quatrounet jusqu'au salon où l'homme de ma vie, pardon un lapsus, où Heero nous attend pour nous expliquer cette mission.

********** 

__

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a m'écrire un email pour me le faire savoir. 


	2. Chapitre1: Dilemme

AUTEUR: Tsuki_chan

NOM DE LA FIC: Le royaume des morts.

SOURCES: Gundam Wing

COUPLES: 1x2; 3x4; 5xR (non c'est pas Réléchose)

GENRE: Yaoi, POV, léger OOC, lime et lemon plus tard.

DISCLAIMER: Y sont pas à moi sinon ça se saurait je pense (vous croyez que je peux demander Feifei pour Noël ???). Y en a qu'un qui est à moi, c'est le beau gosse du prologue j'ai nommé la mort (et oui rien que ça) et si vous voulez prendre ce perso faut me le demander gentiment (je parle du perso hein pas du concept de la mort ^_^).

********** 

__

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairas !!!! Si c'est le cas, dites le moi ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime votre fic.

********** 

Le royaume des morts.

Chapitre 1: Dilemme

__

Quatre:

Je m'inquiète pour Duo, il est bizarre en ce moment. Il est pensif, il ne parle presque plus, ce qui est très mauvais signe à mon avis. Même Heero a remarqué qu'il agissait pas très normalement alors c'est dire comme c'est étrange…

En plus mon Uchuu no Kokoro m'envoie des sentiments confus en provenance de Duo. Peur, amour (pour qui ??? mmmmh je dirais bien pour Heero ^_^), mais surtout du mensonge.

Du mensonge !!!!! En provenance de Duo c'est extrêmement rare. Il ne ment que pour sauver nos vies ou la sienne.

Duo, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais peut être t'aider…

__

Duo:

Je sens le poids de regard de Quatre sur mon dos. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète, mais je ne peux rien dire. Ce serait violer une des règles fondamentales du maître (oui, oui, je sais, c'est rarissime que je suive des règles. Mais je suis toujours celles du maître.)

Oh Quatre!!! J'aimerais tellement me confier à toi crois moi, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit…

Enfin nous arrivons dans le salon, je ne sentirais plus le regard scrutateur de Quatre.

Wufei est comme d'habitude assis sur un fauteuil, il est aussi raide qu'un bout de bois, comme si il risquait de tomber à la renverse à tout moment. Il est pas croyable ce mec, il sait absolument pas se détendre. Moi, je connais quelque chose qui nous le détendrait sérieusement. NIARK NIARK, Bwahaha *hem* pardon ^_^;;;;.

Trowa, lui est assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur le canapé (où d'ailleurs Quat-chan vient de le rejoindre hihihi) avec autant de grâce qu'un désossé. 

Quant à mamour, pardon Heero, il est inévitablement assis devant son ordinateur. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ???? J'ai bien envie de la jeter par la fenêtre cette s******** de machine. Mais je tiens à la vie (enfin si on peut me considérer comme vivant vu que je suis déjà mort une fois ^_^)

Bon Hee-chan commence, faut que je l'écoute, chuis quelqu'un de sérieux moi. (Heu, j'ai réussi à tromper quelqu'un??? Non ??? Bon, bah tant pis…)

_Cette mission est facile. Il suffit de faire exploser une base de OZ à Rome.

Chic, on vas en Italie, le pays des pizza. Miam !!!!

_OK, dit Wufei, quels seront nos rôles ???

Raah, tu me gâche mon plaisir là Wuffynounet.

_Duo et moi on posera les bombes dans l'aile Ouest.

Yeeeeeeeeees je suis avec Hee-chan, c'est génial !!!!

_Quatre et Trowa, dans l'aile Est et Wufei dans les sous-sols.

Tout le monde acquiesce moi surtout ^_^.

_Ok chef, répondis-je.

_Nh, Baka.

__

Heero:

Nouvelle mission.

Une base de OZ à exploser.

Je suis avec ce baka d'américain.

Quand on parle du loup… Il est en train de me regarder avec un air béat qui est à faire pâlir de jalousie Relena. Dieu, s'il savait à quoi je pense il me tuerait.

C'est énervant !! Il arrête pas de me regarder.

_Quoi, demandais-je sèchement.

Il rougit ??!! Duo Maxwell rougit. Duo-je-ne-perd-aucune-occasion-pour-faire-la-moindre-remarque-graveuleuse-Maxwell, rougir!!??

Bizarre.

Tient, il me répond.

_Rien man, y a rien du tout. En faite je voulais savoir à quelle heure on part demain.

_A 4 heures du matin.

-KOUAH???? Récapépéte un peu voir !!!

_Nh,Baka.

Ce qu'il m'énerve. Il est obligé de crier comme un porc qu'on égorge ??

__

Wufei:

Encore une mission.

Je me dirige vers le hangar où sont nos Gundam. Il faut que je vérifie l'état de marche de mon fidèle Nataku.

_KOUAH ????

Tiens, Maxwell doit venir d'apprendre qu'on partira trèèèèèèès tôt demain matin.

Bah, ça lui feras pas de mal de dormir moins. Je vous jure, ce mec est pas humain,quand on est pas en mission, il dort 18 à 20 heures par jours. Mais bon, au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne me casse pas les pieds.

Je me tiens devant mon Nataku, il est l'instrument de ma colère.

Je commence à le vérifier, tout à l'air normal, mais on ne sait jamais, ça serait une catastrophe si mon Gundam me lâchait en pleine bataille.

Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal cette mission.

__

Trowa:

Une autre mission.

Je suis avec Quatre

Je ne sais pas si cela me fait plaisir ou non.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, au contraire. Mais il me met un peu mal à l'aise. Il me regarde avec des yeux si tendres, si doux, avec un sentiment que je n'ose pas nommer de peur de me tromper.

Je ne comprend pas les sentiments que je ressens envers lui et je dois avouer que cela m'effraie un peu.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette mission se passera bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

__

Duo:

Je le savais !!!!! Je savais que cette mission allait foirer !!!!

Nous voilà piégés comme des rats.

Je vous explique: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et moi, nous avons comme convenu posé les bombes aux points stratégiques. Nous, nous sommes retrouvés à l'endroit prévu, un couloir où les ailes Est et Ouest et les sous-sols se rejoignent. Le problème, c'est que nous étions tout les cinq poursuivis par des soldats et donc nous voilà enfermés à cinq dans un placard à balais de un mètres de largeur et de cinquante centimètres de profondeur avec les gardes qui essayent de défoncer la porte, sur laquelle nous nous appuyons de tout notre poids pour ne pas qu'ils l'ouvrent.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire … On est coincés dans un bâtiment qui va exploser dans exactement six minutes.

Bref, on est dans la merde.

_ Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !!!!

C'est Wufei qui vient de parler. Il a une bonne idée, mais faudrait déjà trouver le moyen…

Peut être qu'on pourrait…

Non !!!! Impossible, si je fait ça je vais me faire massacrer…

D'un autre côté, si je ne le fait pas dans quatre minutes on sera bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère (et encore chuis généreux).

Que faire ????

Désobéir, vivre quelques instant de plus et ensuite se prendre le savon de ma vie ou obéir et crever ??

Mouaih, le choix est vite fait, on crève.

Bwahaha, je rigole. Sorry, c'est pas drôle.

Bon exposons notre plan au autres.

_Euh, dites les gars, j'ai un moyen pour sortir d'ici…

Tous me regardèrent, leur attention déviée quelques secondes de la porte que les gardes essayaient toujours de défoncer et de leur montre. En parlant de ça, il reste trois minutes.

_Dit toujours.

C'est fou ce qu'il est aimable mon Hee-chan.

_Il vous suffit de me faire confiance et on partira d'ici.

_Maxwell, il nous reste moins de deux minutes alors fait ce que tu veux, de toute façon on a rien à perdre.

_Très bien.

Je m'avance vers le mur (j'ai qu'un demi pas à faire), je sort une des lames que j'ai en permanence sur moi et je m'entaille le poignet (derrière moi Quat-chan manque de tourner de l'œil ^_^). Avec mon sang, je dessine une porte, puis je murmure l'incantation qui me permet d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte:

__Annon edhellen edro hi commen!_

Fennas nogathrim, lasto beth lammen! [1]

A peine eut-je fini de parler, que les contours de la porte, tracés avec mon sang sur le mur, se mettent à briller, puis, la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un long couloir d'un noir profond zébré de lumières rouge sang.

Mes quatre compagnons me regardent, hébétés, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de gober les mouches. Je les pousse tous les quatre dans le passage, puis je rentre dedans juste à temps: au moment où je le referme, la base explose.

********** 

__

Voili, voilou. Le premier chapitre est fini ^_^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Pour les 2 prochains chapitres ce sera encore Duo le narrateur principal mais vers le troisième ou quatrième je pense que Wufei va prendre le relais. 

Tsuki_chan 

********** 

[1] Ces mots sont tirés du livre du seigneur des anneaux : la communauté de l'anneau.

C'est Gandalf qui les dit quand il essaye d'ouvrir les portes de la Moria. Ils m'ont semblé appropriés ^_^. 


	3. Chapitre2: La vie, la mort

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

NOM DE LA FIC: Le royaume des morts.

SOURCE: Gundam Wing

COUPLE: 1x2; 3x4; 5xR

GENRE: Yaoi, POV, léger OOC, lime et lemon plus tard.

DISCLAIMER: T__T ils sont pas à moi * snif snif *.J'ai essayée de kidnapper Wufei mais il défoncé ma porte et il est parti POURQUOOOOOOOOI ?????????? 

Par contre y en a un qui est à moi: le maître de Duo: la mort. Si vous voulez me l'emprunter et ben … vous pouvez pas NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!!!!!!

********** 

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!!! Je remercie les personne qui m'ont écrit. SMACK ß (Gros bisous de la mort qui tue) !!!! Continuez à m'écrire encore j'essaierai de vous répondre (même si c'est une semaine après ). Donc il faut que vous me laissiez vos adresse email (cette remarque vaut surtout pour ceux/ celles qui ont lu ma fic sur ff.net).

*********** 

LE ROYAUME DES MORTS

De tout ce que tu vas découvrir ici, la vie, la mort crois moi je n'en suis pas très fière 

(Indochine)

CHAPITRE 2:

Wufei:

Qu'est ce que Maxwell a encore fabriqué?? On était dans une base de OZ prête à exploser et nous voilà dans un étrange couloir… JE VEUX QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE !!!!

_MAXWELL !!! On est où ???? C'est quoi cet endroit ????

_Chut !!!!! Parle pas si fort, tu vas attirer les démons de l'enfer !!!!

_Uh ???!!!

Démons de l'enfer ??? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ????

_Duo, explique nous.

Yuy!!! J'espère que lui arrivera à le faire parler.

_Plus tard Heero, quand on sera arrivés.

Duo:

J'aurais pas du faire çaaaaa !!!!!!! Maintenant, ils me harcèlent de question !! 

Je vais me faire engueuler je le sens !!! Bouhouhou, il va me tuer. Tiens, un gouffre, je pourrait me jeter dedans , ça lui éviterait ce travail.

T__T Je peux pas faire ça !!! Si je le fais, les autres vont se retrouver tous seuls.

Pas de POV:

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans un silence pesant, dépassant des gouffres d'un noir d'encre d'où s'échappaient des plaintes et des hurlement qui donnèrent la chair de poule aux cinq garçons. 

Après environ une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle au mur noirs et arrondis. Sur le mur, quatre portes magnifiques était creusées.

La première blanche et nacrée avait des feuilles et des fleurs gravées sur ses montants. Une grande sérénité s'en dégageait. 

La seconde était d'un rouge sang et se démarquait presque violemment sur ce fond noir. Des étoiles et des lunes dorées étaient peintes tout autour. Il ne se dégageait rien de cette porte, seulement une terrible impression de vide.

La troisième était sans nul doute la plus morbide. Sa couleur argentée et les crânes et les os gravés sur la porte renforçaient l'impressionnante sensation de froid et de mort qu'elle dégageait. Sa seul vue aurait suffit à glacer le sang du plus courageux des hommes.

Enfin, la quatrième était vert émeraude. De multiple chose était gravées tout autour et sur la porte: des animaux, des fleurs, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants …

Il en émanait une forte sensation de vie et de chaleur.

_Duo, murmura Quatre, si tu nous expliquais où on est.

_Euh, dit Duo, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ???

_Maxwell, arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique, répliqua sèchement Wufei.

_Bon, bon d'accord. Alors par où commencer ???? Ah oui, alors voilà, il y a …[1]

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une voix désincarnée l'interrompit:

_ Shinigami!!!!!! Aurais-tu oublié les règles ??

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction d'où la voix leur était parvenue et ils virent le plus bel être qu'il leur eu était permis de contempler. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé rassemblés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son beau visage pâle où brillaient ses yeux dorés à l'étranges pupille fendue.

Mais ce qui étonna le plus Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, ce fut les immenses ailes noires qui encadraient son corps fin et musclé, habillé de soie noire. [2]

_Maître, s'exclama Duo.

_PARDON ????crièrent les quatre autres G-Boys. 

__Shinigami, que font ces humains en mon royaume ??? Aurais-tu oublié qu'aucun être vivant ne doit connaître cet endroit???_

_ Maître, non pas du tout !!! Seulement … seulement, nous avions des ennuis et si moi j'aurais pu m'en sortir, eux ne l'aurait certainement pas pu.

Ce sont mes plus chers amis, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner à ce sort.

Les autres pilotes étaient complètement perdus. Ils étaient dans un endroits étrange, avec un illuminé qui parlait de royaume et que Duo appelait maître. De plus, ce même "maître" avait une paires d'ailes, magnifique certes, mais cela était humainement impossible !!!

__Shinigami, les autres ne devraient pas tarder, viens avec moi et amène tes amis._

Le maître, les détailla de la tête aux pieds et s'attarda plus longtemps sur le beau chinois. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

__

_Je suppose qu'il faudra également leur expliquer la situation, ils ont l'air extrêmement perdus, mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

Il leur tourna le dos et ce dirigeas vers une porte que personne n'avait remarquée. Il faut dire qu'elle était pratiquement invisible car elle était d'un noir d'encre comme les murs et seul un liseré de couleur dorée sur ses contours indiquait son emplacement. La porte s'ouvrit sans que le "maître" ne la touche et il entra.

Duo se tourna vers ses coéquipiers:

_Venez, vous aurez votre explication.

Et il suivit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Les pilotes ce consultèrent du regard avant de suivre Duo.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce aussi étranges que magnifique: le plafond était fait dans une espèce de verre noir sans cesse parcourut d'éclairs, les murs d'un blanc d'ivoire avaient par moment la transparence de l'air et montraient alors de multiples endroit différent à la surface de la terre. Certains pans de mur étaient recouverts par des tentures dorées et transparentes qui ondulaient doucement au rythme d'un petit souffle de vent chaud qui apportait avec lui une délicate odeur de rose.

Le "maître" de Duo était assis derrière un grand bureau de bois précieux devant lequel cinq chaise les attendaient.

__

_ Bien, déjà sachez que ce que vous entendrez ici n'est que la stricte vérité et non une quelconque histoire inventée. Le temps est venu pour moi de me présenter: je suis la mort [3] _mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rei ça sera plus simple._

Sans laisser le temps à Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Wufei de réagir, il tourna ses yeux de félin vers Duo et dit:

__

_Shinigami, il est temps d'expliquer à tes camarades où ils se trouvent, c'est toi qui le feras.

Raconte leur ton histoire et je compléterais si tu oublie des choses.

Ensuite nous parlerons de ta punition avec les autres serviteurs.

__

_Quoi ??!! Comment ca ma punition ??? Rei, tu va pas me punir moi ???

Le regard du dénommé Rei se durcit.

__

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu est mon confident que tu es au dessus des règles. Tu auras la punition que mérite ta faute. Est-ce clair ???

Sa voix c'était faite de plus en plus froide au fur et à mesure de son discours. Duo baissa piteusement la tête.

_Oui, murmura-t-il. 

__

_Bien !!!

_Alors, par ou commencer ?? dit doucement Duo. Ah oui!!!! Je sais ^_^.

Bien déjà il faut que vous sachiez que je suis mort il y a déjà 315 ans.

L'américain regarda ses coéquipiers qui le fixaient stupéfait, puis Heero prit la parole:

_Tu peux répéter ça ?????

_T'as des problèmes d'oreilles Hee-chan ^_____^ ???

_Duo, ce … c'est vrai ??? Je veux dire, tu es vraiment mort ??

_Tout à fait Quat-chan ^_____^ !!!

_Et, tu es … et bien en fait tu es quoi ???? demanda Wufei.

_C'est pour plus tard ça Wu-man.

_Comment es-tu mort ???

Quatre se tourna vers celui qui avait posé cette question:

_Heero, tu pourrais avoir plus de tact !!!!

_Laisse Quatrounet, c'est pas grave. Pour tout vous dire j'en sais rien du tout.!!!!!!

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?? interrogea Trowa.

__

_Cela vient du fait que les esprits ne gardent pas leur mort en mémoire.

_Pourquoi ???? demanda timidement Quatre.

__

_Un esprit qui se souviendrait de sa mort serait trop dangereux, il pourrait faire une révolte et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça. De plus, ils pourraient vouloir se venger des serviteurs qui ont recueilli leur âmes. 

_Je ne comprend pas cette histoire de serviteur !!

_C'est très simple Fei, les serviteurs, dont je fais partie, sont des âmes qui ont été choisit pour leur force de caractère et leur sensibilité très développée. Nous aidons Rei dans sa tâche. C'est nous qui nous chargeons de guider les âmes jusqu'à l'antichambre des esprits.

_Antichambre des esprits ?? demanda Heero.

__

_Dans cette antichambre, je décide dans quelle partie de mon royaume les âmes doivent aller.

_C'est à dire ?? questionna Trowa.

_L'antichambre des esprits, c'est là pièce à côté, renseigna Duo, les âmes sont rassemblées là dedans avant que Rei ne les guide vers le royaume où elle doivent aller.

_Comment ce fait-il que nous ayons vu personne ??

_Comment expliquer ?? Eh bien tu vois Quatre, quand les âmes sont dans cette pièce elles sont invisibles et ne se voient pas les unes les autres pour éviter les "émeutes", quand nous sommes entrés les âmes ne nous ont pas vu et réciproquement car elles ne vous on pas perçus.

Mais vous avez put vous voir l'un l'autre parce que vous êtes vivant. Vous comprenez ???[4]

_Et où somme nous ??

__

_Vous êtes dans le royaume des morts, jeune héritier du clan des dragons.

_Comment …

_De nombreux membres de votre clan ont rejoint mon royaume.

_Et c'est royaume que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure, de quoi s'agit-il ?? demanda Quatre.

__

_Ce sont les différents lieux qui forme mon royaume. Leur entrées se trouvent dans l'antichambre des esprits.

La porte blanche est celle du Paradis, seules les âmes pures et généreuses peuvent y entrer.

La rouge est l'entrée des Abîmes, ici vont les êtres qui ne méritent plus le nom d'être humain.

L'argentée est celle des Enfers, où vont les âmes noires et perfides.

Enfin la verte et celle de la Réincarnation, seul les habitants du Paradis et les Serviteurs peuvent se réincarner mais seulement au bout de 300 passés en mon royaume.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero enregistraient lentement toutes ces informations, sentant qu'ils allaient faire dans pas longtemps une surchauffe. Finalement ce fut Wufei qui prit la parole:

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire !!

_Je sais que c'est dur à accepter Wufei, mais il faut que tu …, que vous, vous fassiez à cette idée: Nous sommes dans le Royaume des morts et je suis un serviteur de la mort depuis 315 ans.

********* 

[1] HIHIHI !!! Je suis sadique vous saurez pas maintenant ^_______________^.

[2] Je sais, je l'ai déjà décrit dans le prologue mais 01, 03, 04 et 05 l'avait jamais vu donc il as fallut que je recommence ^___^. Il est beau non ???? Attention pas touche, celui là il est à moi !!!!! ^______________^.

[3] Je savais pas comment le faire annoncer ça, alors je l'ai mis d'un coup mais c'est mauvais T___T.

[4] J'ai pas l'impression d'être très clair T__T.

********** 

Voilà le chapitre 2 est finis j'espère qu'il vous auras plu, si c'est le cas hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

@+

Tsuki-chan.


End file.
